Nifedipine (which is characterized by effectiveness and rapid absorption from oral release capsules) is the generic name for the coronary dilator 4-(2'-nitrophenyl)-2,6-dimethyl-3,5-dicarbomethoxy-1,4-dihydropyridine and is a compound of the following formula: ##STR1##
For discussion of oral release capsule dosage units of nifedipine and background to the improvement of this invention reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,684 and to the earlier patents described therein.